


switcheroo

by emblems



Series: SASO2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, Underage Smoking, delinquent ukai, of the soft and squishy variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/emblems
Summary: Kageyama didn’t consider himself a goody-two-shoes in high school. Compared to Ukai Keishin, though, his high school self looks like a downright model student.no Ukai-kun in class,is the text he gets from Hinata, around roughly midday.do you have time to look for him?age swap au where kageyama and hinata are the coach and advisor, and ukai and takeda are the first years creating a stir in the karasuno volleyball club.





	switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> written for saso 2017, bonus round one

Kageyama didn’t consider himself a goody-two-shoes in high school. Compared to Ukai Keishin, though, his high school self looks like a downright model student.  
  
 _no Ukai-kun in class_ , is the text he gets from Hinata, around roughly midday. _do you have time to look for him?_  
  
Kageyama shoves his keys in his pocket and his feet into his sneakers; the store bell jingles behind him as he exits.  
  
It doesn’t take him long to find Ukai—he’s only a little ways down from the shop, a slow curl of smoke rising from the cigarette positioned between his lips.  
  
He takes hold of Ukai by the hood of his sweatshirt and jerks him back a little, holding firm to discourage any attempt at running off. “What are you doing?”  
  
Ukai looks unperturbed, taking another easy pull on his cigarette. “Is it not obvious?”  
  
Kageyama swallows a sigh. “You need to get back to school.”  
  
Ukai taps some ash to the sidewalk. “It’s a waste of time.”  
  
“It’s either go to class or I can’t let you play.”   
  
Ukai snorts. “You need me.”  
  
Kageyama’s grip on Ukai’s hood tightens. “It’s not about whether or not I need you,” Kageyama says. “It’s the school’s policy, not mine.”   
  
“You gonna tell on me, Coach?”  
  
Kageyama takes a moment to cast his gaze up at the sky, asking what he did to deserve this.   
  
He reverts to the only strategy he has left: “Have you considered how Takeda-kun would feel if you couldn’t play? Just because you couldn’t sit through some dumb maths lesson?”  
  
Ukai stills, and Kageyama knows that got his attention.  
  
“You’re a good player, Ukai-kun,” he says, finally releasing his hood. “But Hinata-sensei can’t keep bending the rules for you, and I’m not going to keep asking him. So get to class.”  
  
Ukai takes one last pull on his cigarette before he tosses it to the ground, crushing it under the heel of his shoe.   
  
“See you at practice, Coach,” he says with a wave, heading in the direction of Karasuno.  
  
Kageyama keeps a sharp eye on him until he’s out of sight, and then he sends a text to Hinata-sensei as he walks back to the shop.  
  
 _he’s on his way. let me know if he doesn’t show._  
  
 _thank you kageyama-kun!!! ヾ(＾∇＾)_  
  
It’s followed shortly by another message:  
  
 _see you at practice later!!_  
  
Kageyama tries not to smile at his phone. He slides behind the register and pulls out the whiteboard he’d been working on, trying to devise plays where they’re not so reliant on the freak quick.   
  
Hinata enters the gym that day with practice already in full swing, nearly bouncing over to where Kageyama is stationed on the sidelines.   
  
“Thank you again for hunting down Ukai-kun,” he says.  
  
Kageyama shrugs. “He doesn’t make himself hard to find,” he responds. “Did the principal give you any trouble about him?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Hinata says, waving his hand and smiling. “I took care of it.”  
  
Kageyama feels the corner of his mouth twitch upward in a smile, Hinata’s cheer infectious. “Hopefully he’ll settle in soon,” he says.   
  
“How _did_ you manage to get him to come back to class?” Hinata asks.  
  
Kageyama looks over to where Takeda and Ukai are talking in low tones; Ukai says something that makes Takeda laugh, the sound filling the gym, and Kageyama doesn’t miss Ukai’s satisfied smile.  
  
“I reminded him that other people rely on him,” Kageyama says.  
  
Hinata follows his gaze and Kageyama sees his smile grow. “I see.” He nudges Kageyama’s side with his elbow. “You sound like you have experience with that, Kageyama-kun.”  
  
Kageyama shifts. “I just know how teams are supposed to work,” he says.  
  
Hinata’s eyes, big and bright, are focused quite intently on him, and Kageyama resists the urge to adjust his collar. Instead, he clears his throat and brings his whistle to his lips, stepping forward to start the next drill.

**Author's Note:**

> almost titled this "kageyama has had it up to here with your shit, ukai" but i decided that was a little too long


End file.
